Girl Next Door
by asianhomie101
Summary: Hermione will always be the girl next door. Always nothing compared to Ginny in Harry's eyes.Song Fic


Girl Next Door

By Asianhomiequeen101

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or the song Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. I do however own the plot.

It was time for one of her daily rituals, writing in her diary. In there she wrote her deepest darkest secrets. As she was writing the radio was on, and it so happened that it was her favorite song. The one that she connected the most with and the one with the most meaning too

_Small town homecoming queen  
_

She was always the one everyone loved, the beauty queen. She was flawless and she wanted the best, which meant having Harry. Why couldn't he have anyone else? There were a million guys out there but no, she had to get the best.

_She's a star in this scene  
_

They're the perfect couple. Always in the front cover of Witch Weekly magazine. There was even a special issue when they announced their engagement. The people love them. When they publicly announced their engagement, the newspaper had a very fast selling record.

_There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
_

She won Miss. Teen Witch for England at the age of 16. Her only flaw was her greed. Always kept up with the latest fashion and only buy brand names like Juicy Couture, Dolce & Gabbana, and Fendi. Of course, she won't damage Harry's bank with the amount she's spending. He's filthy rich and he adores his girlfriend.

_  
Maybe I'm just jealous- I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her  
_

Let's put it this way. Guys want her and girls hate her. Why? She's a bitch for once. She's not loyal at all. She comes up with a different excuse for her to slip away to her current lover. Yep, her current lover. She has multiple affairs. You have the best guy in the world and you cheat on him?

_  
She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door  
_

She was the queen bee of the populars, while I'm just a geek. Everything she does, she gets awards. Me? I am ridiculed. She has everything. I have next to nothing. I'll always be Harry's best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. If only things were different

_  
Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding _

_  
Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her.  
_

When around Harry, she's all nice to me and claims me as her best girl friend. In reality, she pushes away from because she wants him for herself. She knows I'm hopelessly in love with him. Forever and always.

_  
I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
Spend all my time wishing that I was someone else  
She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door_

Always and forever. He will never love me. He only has his eyes on one girl. Ginny, forever and always. I'll be the old maid everyone will invite over because they feel sorry for me. Please let the man I love return his love for me. Please.

Hermione

With this, she was crying. Tears broke out of her face. She hated her herself. She didn't have the perfect model figure or beautiful face. All she was is a geek. No one cared about her. She loved him to much she only cared about his happiness not hers. All she can do is hope that one day he will notice her. He is too good for Ginny.

Hermione walked down the stairs of girl's dormitory and peaked into the boy's dormitory. She silently walked over to Harry's bed and kissed him in the forehead. "I love you," she said silently. "Forever and always." Pause. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

With this, she walked out of the dorm back to the world of reality.

The End

A/N

How was it? Please Review and give me opinions. Thank You

Asianhomiequeen101


End file.
